Dalit History Month
Dalit History Month is an annual observance as a way of remembering important people and events in the history of the Dalit (WP) or Wikipedia:Scheduled Castes and Scheduled Tribes. It is celebrated in April all over the world by Ambedkarites. Discussions , Storytelling , history projects , special publications in media and art works are organized during this month. History Inspired by Wikipedia:Black History Month, a young group of dalit women started the Dalit History Month in 2013. Wikipedia:Sanghapali Aruna started project Dalit History Month for creating a documentation of Dalit, Wikipedia:Adivasi and Wikipedia:Bahujan history and culture. Sanghapali Aruna and Wikipedia:Thenmozhi Soundararajan came up with idea during discussions at Color of Violence conference in Chicago. Significance Dalits are discriminated because of their Wikipedia:caste, despite such discrimination being illegal in India. Ignorance and absense of dalits in Wikipedia:Indian history by mainstream authors is discussed during this Dalit History Month. Issues faced by dalits are pondered upon by citizens. Links See also * Wikipedia:Dalit * Wikipedia:Caste system in India * Wikipedia:Untouchability * Wikipedia:Caste-related violence in India * Wikipedia:Rashtriya Dalit Prerna Sthal and Green Garden * Wikipedia:Bahujanwood * Wikipedia:April 2018 caste protests in India * Wikipedia:Battle of Koregaon References :# Wikipedia:The Asian Age How Wikipedia cancels dalit icons :# Wikipedia:The Hindu Celebrating Dalit History Month :# Wikipedia:Huffington Post Dalit History Month Is A Love Letter To Our Ancestors :# Wikipedia:Deccan Herald A month to reminisce Dalit contribution to history :# Wikipedia:First Post Ambedkar Jayanti 2017: Here's a look at Dalit History Month to explore forgotten narratives :# Feminism India Writing Our Own Histories – Why We Need Dalit History Month :# Wikipedia:LiveMint A brief history of the Dalit memoir :# Spotted Goddesses: Dalit Women's Agency-Narratives on Caste and Gender Violence :# Wikipedia:Washington Post The new 140-character war on India’s caste system :# Wikipedia:Business Standard Revisiting stories to revive Dalit history Dalit History Month hopes to refocus the world's attention on the experiences of the community :# Wikipedia:Hindustan Times Why we must not do away with reservations for Dalits: Opinion by Sadhguru :# ThePrint of Wikipedia:Shekhar Gupta DALIT HISTORY MONTH Articles that are part of the Dalit History Month series :# Wikipedia:First Post Dalit history month: In UP's Chitrakoot upper-caste sanitation workers outsource cleaning to lower-castes, paying them paltry sums as wages :# News Minute The Dalit History Month Series. :# The Wire Dalit History Month: Education Is a Distant Dream for Some Children :# India Abroad A call for Dalit Renaissance: Oppressed community confronts diaspora’s discrimination :# Himmal South Asian Dalit History Month :# Asia News Indian bishops invite the faithful to celebrate April as ‘Dalit history month' :# Daily hunt A month to reminisce Dalit contribution to history :# Wikipedia:The Indian Express How Babasaheb helped me understand my identity as a Dalit-Christian :# Scroll Resistance and resilience: Dalit History Month 2018 showcases neglected histories and untold stories :# Wikipedia:Deccan Herald Ambedkar Jayanti: A year of turbulence and some hope :# The Week Unapologetically yours :# Outlook These Arrows Don’t Miss Their Mark :# ThePrint Dalit history threatens the powerful. That is why they want to erase, destroy and jail it :# New Media and the Dalit Counter-public Sphere Sage Journals :# "Resisting Injustice: Seeking New Ways to Speak!" Cross Currents Infobox holiday |holiday_name = Dalit History Month |type = national |image = Dalit History Month Profile.jpg |imagesize = |caption = official logo of the Dalit History Month |nickname = Bahujan History Month |observedby =Wikipedia:India, Wikipedia:United States, Wikipedia:Canada |litcolor = |longtype = |significance = Celebration of Wikipedia:Dalit history |begins = |ends = |date = April (worldwide) |frequency = Annual |duration = 1 month }} Footnotes External links *Dalit History Month website *DALIT HISTORY MONTH at Project Mukti Category:Dalit culture Category:Discrimination in India Category:Indian caste system Category:Social class in India Category:Social groups of Bangladesh Category:Social groups of India Category:Social groups of Nepal Category:Social groups of Pakistan Category:Ethnic groups in India Category:Dalit Category:B. R. Ambedkar Category:Dalit politics Category:Dalit history Category:Dalit literature Category:April observances Category:Commemorative months Category:2015 introductions Category:Observances in India Category:Observances in the United States Category:Observances in Canada Category:Observances in the United Kingdom